fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jai Apalo
''Jai Apalo ''is a playable character in Hope Without A Cause. Jai resides in the male section of the prison, however is constantly wanting to be in the female section of the prison. She is a transgendered female who is often disadvantage due to other peoples judgements of her. She sneaks across to the female side of the prison trying to not be seen by the guards on most days. History Jai Apalo assaulted an officer during a rights riot. Although the media twisted the true events of what happened, Jai was still arrested for assaulting an officer, getting a far worse punishment then normal due to the twisted facts of the event. Jai is a transgenedered inmate who is forced to stay in the males quarters of Morlano Prison, even though she feels she should be in the womens quarters. Jai's spends her time in the prison sneaking around into the womens quarters and mingling with the women where she feels she belongs. Jai does the for a while, being a part of the white girls clique before she is unfortunately caught by one of the guards, Ripley Monash. Ripley is nice on Jai, only letting him off with a warning but vowing to not be nice if he catches her once again. She then spends her time plotting a way to be moved into the womens quarters, by presenting her idea to the warden who initially refuses and talking to the guards about getting a possible transferal. Jai gets sick of the culture on the guys side and starts sneaking back into the girls side and being apart of the white girls clique again. During this time, Jai joins in on the bet going around between the white girls to kill Belfast, and very nearly succeeds in killing him but is halted by Ema. Afterwards, Ezra approaches Jai after hearing about his attempt to get transfered to the womens quarters, and Ezra tells Jai about his ties with a reporter. Jai tells Ezra her story and a newspaper article published about Jai starts an uproar in society. Perry is hit with intense backlash for keeping Jai in the wrong quarters of the prison. Jai tries to reason with Perry and Perry agrees to transfer Jai against her will. Jai thanks Ezra for the help and she gets moved to the womens quarters of the prison where she feels she belongs. Physical Description Jai has pale white with long orange hair, put into a pony tail by a red band. She is referred to as a Ginger in the prison, with many people simply calling him Ginger. Jai has brown eyes and wears red lipstick. Jai is quite small in height and in body mass as well, being quite skinny with a feminine physique due to his oestrogen supplements. Game Appearances *Hope Without A Cause: Jai protests in the prison for equal rights in stay in the womens quarters of the prison where she feels he belongs. Relationships with other characters Ezra Hemph Ezra helps Jai get equal rights within the prison. With the help of his reporter friend, Ezra gets Jai to the quarters she feels she belongs at. Tristan Galahgez Jai begins her prison life in Tristan's contraband group, but doesn't take long before she ditches the group to hang out at the white girls clique, which builds a resounding hatred between the two. Ema Maple Ema and Jai were friends, until Jai joined in on the bet to kill Belfast, which she only did to feel part of the group. After this incident the two never really interact between each other past glares in the hallway. Ripley Monash Ripley catches Jai hanging out in the womens quarters of the prison were she strictly shouldn't be. Ripley decides to let Jai off with just a warning though. Ripley keeps a keen eye on Jai for the days to follow to make sure she stays where she should. Gallery JaiApalo.png|Jai's original artwork JaiBanner.png|Jai's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Jai Apalo in the game's promotional banner Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Transgender Characters Category:Hope Without A Cause